This disclosure relates generally to personal computers ("PCs"), and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mounting relatively heavy components in a PC.
PCs contain many components that generate heat and, in some instances, heat sinks are attached to the components to dissipate heat. However, heat sinks are relatively heavy, and must be supported to withstand shock and vibrations. Further, the component itself is often relatively heavy, for example, as with the Intel Xeon processor.
In view of the heaviness, the conventional method of mounting such a component and heat sink includes using massive plastic parts to secure the component, and requires the motherboard to become a structural support. Conventional methods are undesirable for several reasons. First, the plastic parts impede airflow over the heat sink, making it less effective. Second, requiring the motherboard to support the component wastes space and places stress on the motherboard, creating manufacturing and assembly problems. Third, many components must be mounted precisely, which can be difficult without a guide.
Therefore, what is needed is a mounting system for a component and a heat sink that minimalizes airflow restrictions, helps seat the component correctly, and reduces the number of components using the motherboard for support. Decreasing the number of components using the motherboard for support reduces stress on the motherboard and makes board design easier, resulting in smaller, more cost effective motherboards.